Gary's Big Idea!
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: Gary and the guys have done or said something stupid with their girlfriends. Fourth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. AU. So, who's ready to see Gary's new plan?


Author's Note: This is the fourth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. Since I'm writing another series (with a similar theme), things are chaotic. I own my locations &amp; OCs. I don't own Pokémon. Oh, and this takes place 2 years after the first one-shot. Please picture Gary in his Sinnoh attire.

* * *

**Gary's Holiday Plan!**

(Vermilion College, Kanto. Normal P.O.V.)

A young male is packing up so he can leave. He has spiky brown hair &amp; is on his way to the airport. At the airport, we see a brunette with brown hair.

"Gary, you can't go!" the brunette begs to the spiky-haired boy now known as Gary.

He sighs. "I have to, Leaf," to the brunette now known as Leaf. The 2 have been dating for a while now. As the flight attendant makes the last announcement, Gary goes in for a kiss. They do.

"This can't be goodbye," Leaf says solemnly.

Gary tries to look tough, but he wants to cry.

"It's not goodbye. It's smell ya later. I gotta go," Gary says as he leaves.

Leaf cries as she watches her boyfriend leave.

* * *

(Later on. Hearthome Technical College. Gary's P.O.V.)

As I make my way around the building, I can't get my friends off of my mind, especially Paul &amp; Dawn, since they live here in Sinnoh.

Once I settle in, I call my aunt Daisy.

"Hi aunt Daisy. Yeah, the flight was alright. Is my dad around?" she smiles.

"Hey, son. How's Sinnoh?" my dad asks.

"Fine, I guess."

"It's that girl, isn't it?" I feel hotter.

"That's my boy. Don't 2 of your friends live in Sinnoh?"

"Yeah, so?" I snap.

"Settle down. Call up your guy friends &amp; organize something. Smell ya later, son," dad says before ending the call.

I decide to do that.

* * *

(The same day. Somewhere in Veilstone City. Normal P.O.V.)

A plum-haired young man wearing blue jeans &amp; a white T-shirt is working out. He stops as the phone rings.

"Paul Shinji Matthews, talk," he says.

"Hey, Pauly. How are things with Dawn?" Gary teases.

"You've made it into Sinnoh &amp; Troublesome is the first person you bring up? Things are tense, genius," Paul states.

"Listen, I miss Leaf &amp; I'm supposed to be studying. Knowing how tight Leaf is with the girls, she's probably talking with them now."

Paul stares at him.

"I've been busy preparing for the holiday classic. It's a big tournament in Sinnoh for trainers &amp; coordinators alike."

"Is it free? I haven't battled since I competed in the Silver Conference. Maybe we should get together, just us guys,"

"Stop. Ash &amp; Drew are busy, you know. Plus, they're in the same boat we're in," he states.

"Seriously? Then this plan is getting better by the minute. Smell ya," Gary states.

Paul ends the call &amp; says, "Remind me how I became friends with that idiot," to a Pokémon.

"Cro," the Pokémon states.

"Up for some battle practice, Croagunk?" Paul asks. Croagunk nods.

* * *

(The next day. Pallet town. Normal P.O.V.)

A raven-haired trainer is smiling as he sees his white cape from his time as a Baron. He looks at his green cape from when he earned the rank of Earl. He looks at his blue cape, as he is still a viscount.

"I feel so bad. I don't know what I even said," the trainer states as he is at home. The phone rings.

"Son, the phone's for you. I think I left the cordless in your room," a male shouts.

"Okay, dad!" the trainer says.

"Gary. Hey. Yeah, that's my dad, Ryan."

"Ashy-boy, listen," Gary begins.

"Leaf looked angrier than Misty. It's been a while. I drove her home. Sinnoh what now? I can? Gary, that's brilliant. Bye," Ash is ecstatic.

His father Ryan says, "Ash, you've got a special visitor. Please, come in." Ash goes down the stairs as he sees 3 Pokémon.

"Riolu, Clefable &amp; Primeape. Wait, aren't you the," but is cut off by his partners. "I happen to be friends with Micah, of the Lucario Kingdom. Riolu is the youngest, and his brother was found. So this little tyke belongs to you."

"Dad, what's wrong with him? He's white &amp; has red tufts of fur. Is it permanent?"

"Ri-a," the Riolu states, trying to get Ash's attention outside. Ash's jaw drops &amp; says, "Larvitar, is that you?"

He is picked up.

"What's this?" Ash is gifted a note.

"Ash, this is a Cleffa that you met at Mt. Moon. She evolved all the way into a Clefable. If Leaf needs to talk, let her. –Green." Ash sighs.

"This note here came with Riolu," Ash looks down at the Officer Jenny &amp; a trainer his age.

"Hello, Ash. It's been way too long. Liana, Cody &amp; I have been in town," the trainer states.

"Alyssa?" Ash asks.

"That's the name. Anyway, since I'm here with my family, I thought I'd drop by. This is like a birth certificate for Riolu. Your dad's a cool guy."

"Thanks. So, what should I name Riolu? If he, wait, Riolu's a boy, right?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Not a lot of females. Got a name in mind?" Riolu happily comes to Ash.

"Actually, I do. It's my dad's middle name. How would you like 'Jude'?"

Riolu happily tackles Ash in approval.

* * *

(After Ash hung up with Gary. Gary's P.O.V.)

So, Ash is in. Duh. Mention the word &amp; he's on it. Who's in chat?

_To G-Oak6_

_**Hey, Gary. Heard you were in Pallet Town. Guess I missed you. I'm visiting.**_

I think.

_To CS~67_

**Hey, Coder. It's been a while. How's it with Leaf? I mean, Alyssa.**

My phone rings &amp; he talks. "Wow. Yeah, maybe. Later," Cody. I dial the last number.

(Somewhere in Hoenn. Normal P.O.V.)

Two green-haired trainers are practicing with their team mates.

"Gallade, en garde."

"Gallade, eh? Alright. Roserade," the other trainer says.

"Now the first move goes to Roserade," a trainer wearing a knit cap says.

"Thanks, Brendan. Roserade, Petal Dance! You won't win, Wally," says the Roserade trainer.

"That's what you think big bro. Gallade, Teleport!" Wally states. "Drew, you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Roserade, Solar Beam, now!" Drew commands.

Wally fakes a yawn &amp; says, "Night Slash." With that, Roserade is out.

"Roserade is unable to battle, which means Gallade is the winner &amp; the match goes to Wally Reynolds. That was," but is cut off by his PokéNav.

"Birch, here. Yeah, he is," Brendan hands the device to Drew.

"Drew here. Oh. It's you. Seriously? I'll consider it, considering I have to make up to someone."

"Ooh, I thought you didn't like her!"

"Gary, quit it. Just, I'll see you when I can."

* * *

(Pallet House, Ash is with Leaf. Ash's P.O.V.)

"Thanks for taking me here Ash. Honestly, I'm just so irritated with Gary. How's your arm?"

"It's still getting better. Your mom,"

"I had a feeling. Don't get me wrong, Ash. It's Misty, isn't it?"

When did she become a mind reader?

"It's okay, Ash," Leaf states.

(Later that night. Leaf's P.O.V.)

I thought I'd travel to Sinnoh to get my mind off of Gary. I wanted to talk with Misty, but she's kinda ticked off with Ash.

As I pack, I make sure I have the basics. Then, the phone rings.

**Author's Note: Boom. The fourth one-shot ends in a cliffhanger. For the fifth one-shot, we'll see how the girls are doing. Things are just getting better; in my opinion. Keep voting in my polls!**


End file.
